Tag Me In
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Vanessa is finally making her main roster debut in a tag team match against Seth Rollins and Summer Rae. Her tag team partner? 15 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena.
**Hi, we're back with another one-shot requested by vsteeg...I have nothing else to say so I guess we're moving along...**

 **I own nothing not even the OC.**

* * *

Vanessa bit her nails and let out a huge breath. After 3 years in NXT she finally got the call up to join the main roster. It was a bitter sweet moment. She loved NXT and she didn't want to leave but she knew that her dream was to be on Raw and Smackdown, not to slay in developmental forever.

Plus it would be nice to be with her old friends again, like Paige, Becky, Charlotte, Neville and others.

But she was nervous.

She was nervous because not only was this her first match on the main roster, where millions of people would be watching. But she was going to be in a tag match.

With John Cena.

You know? The 15 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion? The 10 time Slammy award winner? John Cena has done everything in wrestling and he's still going strong.

She was suppose to team with Cena to take on the newest power couple Seth Rollins and Summer Rae. Vanessa hated Summer Rae with a passion. Ever since Summer broke her nose back in NXT, Vanessa's been waiting to get some revenge.

To be honest Vanessa had a crush on John. That's why she didn't want to team up with him, she knew she would do something stupid.

Vanessa ran a hand through her long red hair. How was she going to do this?

Suddenly, the door swung open and the Nikki and Brie Bella walked in the room. "Hey bitch" Nikki said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Brie gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

Vanessa smiled as she hugged Brie back. "Me too, I missed you guys!"

Brie, Vanessa and Nikki first met at NXT TakeOver Arrival. The main roster were told to come and support the roster. As soon as Vanessa started to talk to the beautiful twins they hit it off and have been best friends ever since.

"So... tag match with, John. Are you excited?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous too" Vanessa admitted.

"Why? Its just a tag match" Brie said.

"I know, but its with John Cena! This is huge!" Vanessa tried to explain.

"It is huge! A diva is going to main event Raw in a tag team match with John Cena?! This could help the whole division!" Brie said.

Vanessa smiled. "I know! Its gonna be great!"

"I can't wait to see it. I'll be right back, I need to call Bryan" Brie said as she left the room.

That just left Vanessa and Nikki. Vanessa was afraid to tell Nikki about her true feeling about John because she knew John and Nikki used to be a couple.

"Ok, you're obviously not going to say anything so I guess I will, I know you have a crush on John" Nikki informed.

"How did you find out?" Lord knows Vanessa never said anything.

"I can tell by the way you look and talk about him. Its the same things I used to do..." Nikki explained.

Vanessa immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, Nikki. If you don't want me to date him then I won't"

At first Nikki didn't say anything, she just stared at Vanessa. Then after a couple more seconds Nikki started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa couldn't help but giggle as Nikki finally started to calm down.

"I don't care if you date John or not! Me and John talked a couple of weeks ago, we're just friends. Besides, I have a new man who already promised to marry me and have kids" Nikki said as Vanessa smiled.

"Yes I know... You and Roman are going to have a big ass wedding and one hundred babies"

"Maybe not one hundred... probably fifty. But we are definitely having a big ass wedding" Nikki smiled.

"So you're going to be ok if something happens between me and John?" Vanessa asked hoping that Nikki would be fine.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about it" Nikki approved.

"Awww I love you" Vanessa said as she leaned over to hug Nikki.

"I love you too" Nikki said accepting the hug.

As they hugged Brie walked back into the room. "Awwww isn't this cute! I hate to break up the happy moment but John's looking for you, Vanessa"

"Ok, thanks. I better get going" Vanessa stood up and gave Brie a quick hug before walking out the door.

* * *

Vanessa walked down the halls looking for John. Brie never said where he was so she decided to look in the obvious places like catering or the interview section. But unfortunately he wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" Vanessa heard Summer Rae say behind her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she turned around. "None of your business, Summer"

Summer smirked. "I see you'll be making your main roster debut tonight against me and Seth. Its a shame that you're gonna lose"

"Looks like Seth's gonna get the win because everybody knows you can't pin me. In fact you can't pin anyone" Vanessa shot back.

Summer's smile instantly faded. "Don't make me break your nose again"

"Go on and try" Vanessa sassed.

"I would, but I'll save it for the ring. See you then, bitch" Summer said as she flipped her hair and walked away.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she watched Summer Rae dramatically swing her hips as she left. That girl was so fake.

"You ready for our match tonight?"

It was him.

John Cena was standing right behind her.

Vanessa could barely breath as she turned to face him. "Yup, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm always ready. By the way here" John said as he handed Vanessa a shirt.

Vanessa unfolded the shirt and held it up. "Its your new shirt"

"Yeah I thought it would be cool if you wore it too the ring" John smiled.

"What if I wanted to wear my own shirt?" Vanessa teased.

"We'll do that next time, I promise. See you out there"

As John walked away Vanessa held the shirt to her chest and smiled.

"Yeah definitely next time"

* * *

The match went just like Vanessa and John hoped it would. Summer and Seth put up one hell of a fight, but Vanessa and John was too much for them to handle.

"That was amazing!" Vanessa said as she and John walked through the halls.

"And the crowd just loved you. They went crazy when you finally got your hands on Summer"

Vanessa smiled as she remembered beating Summer all over the ring. "That was a good moment"

"Sure was. I better get ready to leave for the next city. It was great teaming up with you, hopefully we can do it again sometime"

"Definitely, see you later, John" Vanessa said as John left for his locker room.

"You're not letting him get away are you?!" Vanessa heard Nikki say behind her.

"Nikki? What are you still doing here? I thought you left with Roman?"

"No, he's traveling with Dean and Seth tonight. Why didn't you say anything to John?"

"I can't! He'll say no!" Vanessa argued.

"What if he says yes? You'll never know unless you ask him" Nikki urged.

Vanessa knew that Nikki was right. If she didn't go and ask John out now she would forever wonder if he would of said yes. And she didn't want to live that way. She wanted to be with the man of her dreams.

"You're right, Nikki. I need to be fearless"

"That's my girl! Now go" Nikki said as she pushed Vanessa down the hall.

Finally the girls found John's private locker room. Vanessa just stood in front of the door not moving an inch.

"If you're not gonna do it, I will" Nikki said as she knocked on the door before running down the hall and out od sight.

Vanessa stood there in disbelief. How dare she?! Vanessa was trying to build up the courage but apparently she was taking to long for Nikki.

The knob on the door turned and John opened the door. "Hey Vanessa! What're you doing here?"

Um, I wanted to know if you ate dinner yet?" she asked as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"No I haven't. Why?" John asked.

"Umm, do you wanna maybe come get something to eat with me?" Vanessa asked.

John smiled at her. "I'd love too"

Vanessa smiled back at him. "Great"

* * *

 **I probably wrote ten different ways to write the end of that but I wasn't satisfied with any of them. So I just left it like that.**

 **I'm excepting requests again. But only one-shot's I'm not writing any stories yet.**

 **And I decided to make a list of people I don't write. I'm going to put it in my profile so please go read it before you send a request, thanks.**

 **Wrestlemania is soooooon! Who's excited?!**


End file.
